The already known locks which can be operated without contact have electromagnetic limitations when integrating them on metal doors and when using wireless communications.
Locks with pin connections in turn have the drawback that they leave said pins exposed to the elements and allow the entrance of water, dust and other substances into the lock which could leave it inoperable.